1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 54 342 A1 already discloses a solenoid valve of this type whose valve housing accommodates a valve closing element which interacts with a magnet armature and is directed toward a valve seat in the valve housing. A magnet coil which is arranged outside a sleeve-like valve housing section is provided to operate the magnet armature. A centering body, which the valve closing element enters, is arranged in an articulated manner on a valve seat sleeve in order to precisely orient the valve closing element in relation to the valve seat.
The arrangement of a centering body on the valve seat sleeve constitutes an additional construction cost. In addition, this increases the overall height of the solenoid valve and the magnet armature also has to be conducted along its outer casing in the valve housing taking into account unfavorable friction conditions.